Más de 500 años atrás
by Lishsescot
Summary: Kagome Higurashi se adentra al pozo en el templo de su hogar para viajar 500 años atrás al Japón feudal, pero se llevará una sorpresa cuando descubra que el pozo la ha llevado mucho más antes de la época de InuYasha. ¿Con qué personajes se encontrará allí? ¿Su futuro se verá afectado? ONE-SHOOT. COMPLETO.


**¡Holaaa!**

Bueno, aquí esta otra de mis ideas de último momento, espero que la disfruten.

**One-shoot.**

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_**Capítulo I.**_

_"Los errores son inevitables, lo que importa es como respondemos ante estos."_

— ¡Adiós, mamá! —grito la joven mientras corría con mochila en hombros. Esta vez se iba a quedar un tiempo más prolongado, por lo que llevaba alimentos, ropa nueva y medicinas.

Abrió las puertas del templo y vio el pozo que estaba enfrente de ella. De inmediato bajo los escalones y paso una pierna, luego la otra, y se dejó caer. Los viajes en el portal siempre eran cortos, se sentía como si estuvieras en un estado de coma por unos pocos segundos, pero de una manera extrañamente agradable. Pero había algo que estaba mal, Kagome llevaba en el pozo más tiempo de lo usual, probablemente habían pasado ya más de cinco minutos. Cuando se disponía a hacer algo al respecto, llego al otro lado.

Apoyó sus manos en el borde y se empujó hacia arriba.

_"¿Dónde están todos?" _pensó al no ver a su alrededor a nadie. Además algo había cambiado. No se sentía el mismo clima cálido de siempre, de hecho, el clima era templado y el cielo era oscuro, a pesar de que era temprano de día.

Algo insegura se dirigió hacía la aldea de la anciana Kaede. ¿Habrá un demonio maligno ocasionado todo?

Pero cuando llego al lugar, todo era diferente. Muchas de las cabañas que Kagome conocía no estaban, o ninguno de los aldeanos que ella conocía. Por ejemplo, cuando decidió ir al lugar donde la anciana Kaede se hospedaba, se vio observada por todos allí. Pareciera que se volvía a repetir su llegada, es como si fuera la primera vez que la vieran. "_Pero, ¿qué les pasa a todos?" _se preguntó algo incómoda al recibir tanta atención.

Se posó enfrente de la puerta de Kaede y toco dos veces. Para su sorpresa una mujer alta y de armadura salió de esta. Tenía el semblante duro, parecía la máxima autoridad del lugar. La mujer al ver a Kagome enfrente, la detallo seriamente.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Preguntó en tono neutro — ¿Qué haces en esta aldea?

La joven se sorprendió al escucharle decir eso. ¿Cómo se atrevía? De seguro debía ser recién llegada, si no, obviamente sabría que Kagome prácticamente vivía allí.

—Perdón… —contestó la colegiala sin sentirlo mucho —pero ¿dónde están Kaede, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku o Shippo?

La mujer de armadura dio un paso adelante, haciendo que Kagome automáticamente diera uno atrás. Cuando habló lo hizo muy cerca del rostro de la joven, logrando asustarla un poco.

— ¿Te estás burlando de mí? No sé de quienes estás hablando —contestó cortantemente.

Kagome parpadeo varias veces. ¿Estaba de broma?

—No me burlo de ti —contestó tomando un tono más maduro. Para su incomodidad los aldeanos se empezaban a acercar para presenciar más de cerca la escena —. Me pregunto si no eres tú la que lo estás haciendo. ¿Quién eres, además?

Los aldeanos jadearon y otros murmuraban cosas entre sí.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a nuestra sacerdotisa? —preguntó una mujer de avanzada edad entre la multitud, seguida por coros de aprobación de los demás habitantes.

—Déjala, Sora —intervino la aparente sacerdotisa —. Es obvio que esta mujer ha de estar perdida, o drogada por algún demonio —dijo refiriéndose a Kagome, quién enseguida protesto.

— ¡No estoy perdida y menos drogada! —exclamó indignada.

La sacerdotisa achicó los ojos y sus labios se convirtieron en una fina línea. Esta muchachita resultaba ser toda una insolente…

—Bien, entonces ¿qué es lo que buscas, extraña? —preguntó.

—Ya te lo he dicho: a Kaede, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku o Shippo. ¡Busco a mis amigos! Y no soy una extraña aquí, mi nombre es Kagome —contestó la joven algo enfadada.

—Pues lamento decirte, _Kagome, _que aquí no hay nadie con esos nombres —le volvió a comunicar la mujer —. Ahora te pido que dejes de perturbar la paz de mi aldea, y te largues.

Kagome abrió la boca un poco. ¿Realmente pudo haberse perdido y llegar a otra aldea? Bueno, podía ser una posibilidad, pero, ¿cómo era posible que nadie conociera los nombres de sus amigos? Todo era más extraño aun. Pero decidió que lo más prudente era irse y volver a buscar la aldea correcta.

—Yo… lo siento —contestó torpemente —, me iré enseguida.

A la mujer de armadura se le suavizo un poco la mirada.

—Lamento haber sido tan dura contigo, pero hay muchos peligros que amenazan a la aldea. Mi nombre es _Midoriko._

A Kagome le dio un vuelco en el corazón. Estudio a la mujer, era alta y de cabellos negros y ojos cafés claros. Tenía una especie de figura en su frente, cuatro líneas que parecían formar un rombo. _"No puede ser… no…" _se dijo para sus adentros Kagome. Se tocó el cuello buscando el collar donde tenía colgado los fragmentos reunidos de la Shikon no Tama, pero este no estaba.

— ¿Sucede algo? —inquirió Midoriko frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.

—Eh… podrías decirme en que año estamos —preguntó la joven totalmente emergida en sus pensamientos.

A la sacerdotisa le extraño la pregunta, pero de todos modos contestó.

—Año 992, ¿por qué?

Kagome no respondió a su pregunta. Simplemente dijo un robótico "_gracias" _y se alejó a paso lento de aquel lugar. Tenía millones de pensamientos increíbles en su cabeza. Si con quien había estado hablando era realmente la sacerdotisa Midoriko y estaba en el año 992, eso significaba que había viajado mucho _más de 500 años atrás_. "_Oh, Dios mío" _se dijo horrorizada a sí misma. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? ¿Por qué el pozo la había llevado tan lejos? ¿Podría volver a su época actual? Pero entonces, ¿qué pasaría cuando deseara volver a ver a InuYasha y el pozo la trajera de vuelta ese lugar? Sus ojos se aguaron con temor. Lo más seguro es que volviera a su casa, de seguro InuYasha iría a por ella y todo se arreglaría. Entonces una idea loca pasó por su mente: si ella había viajado tantos años en el pasado… ¿InuYasha viajaría muchos años hacía el futuro? La sola idea le dio ganas de vomitar.

Quizá debió haberle dicho su problema a Midoriko, pero de seguro esta la trataría de loca o peor, pensaría que estaría tratando de engañarla y la mataría.

Se agacho en el frio pasto y de su mochila saco un abrigo. Esa noche no dormiría al lado de una fogata o con las confortables cobijas de su cama.

* * *

La joven camino por largas horas hasta que ya era probablemente más de media noche. Había encontrado una cueva cerca de una aldea de humanos (diferente a la de Midoriko, por supuesto) y pasó la noche allí.

Cuando despertó por el ruido intenso de los animales del bosque que rodeaba la cueva, salió emocionada a darles los buenos días a sus amigos, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente sola. Se había olvidado por completo que no estaba en la época de InuYasha.

Se sentó en el pasto y observo el cielo. Era el mismo de ayer, frio y oscuro, al igual que el clima. De repente las nubes grises formaron una figura extraña, como un animal gigante: un perro. Kagome jadeó. _"¿Es ese Sesshōmaru?" _se preguntó por un instante, después de todo el yōkai era mucho mayor que su hermano menor hanyō, por lo que significaba que probablemente de verdad estuviera allí. De acuerdo, él nunca le agrado mucho (y estaba segura de que ella a él menos), pero si era la única persona… "conocida", hablaría con él y le explicaría la situación, aunque existía la posibilidad de que él no la reconociera y la… la matara. Trago saliva ruidosamente.

Él era una persona cruel y sin corazón, no tendría compasión de una insignificante humana. De todos modos, Kagome en su afán de que todo volviera a ser como antes, se adentró en el bosque para aunque sea poder pasar desapercibida de Sesshōmaru unos segundos, antes de que este la oliera. No fue hasta ese momento, en el que la joven se dio cuenta del temor que le producía el yōkai.

Camino hasta quedar detrás de un árbol (que convenientemente era lo bastante grueso para ocultar su figura) a una distancia respetable del hermano de InuYasha.

Pero no se trataba de Sesshōmaru.

El demonio perro que había visto en el cielo no era él. A Kagome casi se le cae el alma a los pies, se puso pálida y empezó a sudar demasiado. _"Oh, por todos los cielos…"_

El daiyōkai se dio la vuelta. Su olfato era mucho más sensible de lo que ella imaginaba. Estaba muerta, él la iba a matar.

—Sal de tu escondite —ordenó con vos gruesa y firme —, humana. No temas.

La joven se petrifico. Literalmente, sus piernas no respondían. Quería salir antes de que él la fuera a buscar. Respiro profundamente varias veces y se armó de valentía. Lentamente movió sus pies hacía delante y cuando salió del bosque –quedando en frente a él- su corazón estaba por estallar de su pecho.

El demonio la observo calculador y con evidente superioridad, pero había algo en sus ojos (algo tan familiar) que le dio un poco de seguridad a Kagome. No era una mala persona, tampoco cruel. Entonces habló con la voz entrecortada.

—Tú eres… eres Inu no Taishō.

El nombrado asintió levemente y se mantuvo en su lugar, a una distancia algo lejos de la joven.

— ¿Y tú eres? —preguntó estudiándola.

—Me llamo… Kagome Higurashi —contestó la colegiala.

Él no cambio su expresión seria y tampoco dijo nada. _"Diablos, se parece tanto a Sesshōmaru. Pero a la vez se parece a InuYasha, quizá eso no sea malo. Quizá él me pueda ayudar." _

—Tienes sólo un hijo, ¿no es así? —se atrevió a preguntarle Kagome. La majestuosidad del demonio la había dejado impactada, era como estar hablando con alguien de la realeza.

—Parece que sabes mucho de mí —comentó Inu no Taishō en lo que parecía más una afirmación —. Pero sí, tengo un hijo. ¿Qué tiene eso?

Kagome parpadeo. Así que él todavía no había nacido InuYasha, probablemente tampoco estuviera en una relación con Izayoi. La joven pensó en decirle su futuro, hablarle sobre su hijo, advertirle sobre su muerte, y tantas cosas más. Pero, ¿en qué podría afectar eso el destino de InuYasha y hasta el de ella misma? Hablando podría arruínalo todo. O quizá podría mejorarlo todo, quizá si le advertía de su futuro podría lograr que el hanyō si conociera a su padre y que este viviera mucho más. Entonces, sin pensarlo de nuevo, lo hizo.

—Yo… —comenzó no muy segura de que manera comunicárselo —debo ponerte al tanto de cosas que van a pasar en tu vida—dijo esperando a ver su reacción, pero este no se inmutó, tal vez era signo de que la escuchaba —, sé que sonaré como una demente, pero yo… vengo del futuro —prosiguió Kagome sintiéndose algo estúpida al decir eso —. Conocí a tu hijo, no a Sesshōmaru, me refiero a InuYasha. Sé que no ha... nacido, pero él será fruto de tu relación con una humana llamada Izayoi, a la que le salvarás la vida cuando esté embarazada, cosa que te costará la vida… —termino la joven jadeando como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

Inu no Taishō contestó a lo que parecía una disparatada e inventada historia de último momento, con dos simples palabras.

—Ya veo.

Y sin decir más se alejó, dejando a una desconcertada Kagome. ¿Había hecho bien? ¿Había hecho mal? Ya pronto lo sabría.

* * *

Kagome recogió todas sus pertenencias de la cueva y las metió en su mochila. Ya había cumplido con su improvisada misión, así que decidió volver a su hogar, antes de que se metiera en problemas. Sin InuYasha se sentía desprotegida y totalmente vulnerable a cualquier peligro. Se dio cuenta de cuanto lo extrañaba, hasta con sus terquedades, gritos y niñadas.

Camino de vuelta al lugar en donde estaba el pozo, y cuando llego, saltó en este. Como había pasado cuando había entrado hace un día, se demoró más de cinco minutos en devolverla a la época actual.

Cuando llego a su casa, su madre, Sōta y el abuelo se encontraban cenando. _"Ah… comida hecha por mamá. Delicioso". _

— ¡Kagome! —exclamó con sorpresa y alegría su hermano menor.

Ella automáticamente sonrió.

—Hola a todos —dijo dejándose contagiar de la felicidad de los rostros de sus familiares al verla de vuelta.

— ¿Por qué has venido tan pronto hija? —Inquirió su madre —Creí que te quedarías allá una semana o más —continuó mientras se ponía de pie para poner un poco de sopa en el plato de Kagome.

La joven se incomodó un poco ante la pregunta de su madre.

—Bueno, es que… no había tanto por hacer —dijo como excusa.

Kagome no podía hablarle a su familia sobre lo ocurrido. Ellos jamás lo entenderían. Esa noche la joven se recostó en su cama, estaba cansada, y eso que no había hecho absolutamente nada que requiriera esfuerzo físico. Pero su mente estaba por explotar: ¡había conocido a Inu no Taishō! Dejo escapar un gran suspiro. ¡Y a la sacerdotisa Midoriko! Después de todo, quizá no había sido tan malo. Sólo esperaba que con lo que le hubiera dicho al padre de InuYasha el futuro de ambos fuera mejor. Con una sonrisa llena de esperanza, se durmió.

Al día siguiente apenas abrió sus ojos, lo primero que hizo fue ponerse cualquier cosa y sin ni siquiera desayunar, ni dar una explicación más coherente a su madre que la palabra "_Luego", _salió corriendo al templo donde estaba el pozo. Emocionada por saber qué había sucedido en la historia feudal. Pero todos sus ánimos se destrozaron cuando al esperar llegar al otro lado, se chocó con el frio suelo. "_¿Pero qué…?" _pensó.

Lo intento de nuevo. Golpeó el piso, grito hasta que las lágrimas cubrían su rostro. Nada, absolutamente nada. Escarbo la tierra, trato de todos los medios posibles, pero nada daba resultado. Cansada se recostó en las paredes del pozo y cerró los ojos.

_"InuYasha… ¿qué hecho?" _pensó mientras lloraba silenciosamente.

— ¡¿Qué he hecho?! —expresó ahora con palabras profanando un grito, que produjo un eco por todo el templo. Lo había arruinado todo, todo, absolutamente todo. Debió seguir sus instintos, debió quedarse callada… mató su futuro y el de InuYasha. Todo estaba dañado y ya no había modo de arreglarlo.

* * *

_**Epílogo. **_

Pasaron los años.

Kagome Higurashi nunca pudo perdonarse el error que había cometido. Siempre estaría presente en su memoria. Continúo su vida normal, pero ahora era vacía, sin sentido, sin nada que la motivara. Sí, se graduó de su escuela, fue a una universidad, se convirtió en una profesional. Pero nunca más fue feliz.

Al llegar a una edad avanzada, Kagome aún pensaba en ese extraño hombre de cabellos blancos, orejas de perros, y ojos dorados. Ya para ese entonces no era un recuerdo sólido, quizá era una ilusión. Después de todo, ya había soñado tanto con él… que parecía irreal.

{...}

_Inu no Taishō había escuchado las palabras de la misteriosa mujer. Era cierto que el sentía una atracción especial hacía la princesa Izayoi, pero ¿tener un hijo con ella? ¿Morir para salvarla? Aunque sabía que no debía obedecer las palabras de una simple humana, por algún motivo decidió hacerlo. Se olvidó por completo de Izayoi. Entonces volvió al lado de su primera amante, Irasue, con quién había tenido su primero y único hijo: Sesshōmaru. _

_Inu no Taishō vivió miles de años más, y todo gracias a esa humana, que nunca más volvió a ver, pero a la que siempre le estaría agradecido. _

* * *

**Hello, hello**

Si llegaste hasta esta parte, entonces ¡muchísimas gracias! Espero que les haya gustado la historia. Sí, se que es algo (xD) trágica, pero creo que ese es el tipo de cosas que me gustan escribir :p ni idea de por qué.

¡Pobre InuYasha! Sinceramente pensé en hacer un final feliz, pero decidí ser malvada muajajaja.

Eso es todo, les agradezco a los que dejen reviews.

¡Saludos!

_ Lishsescot. _


End file.
